injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
There are currently 35 Characters with 144 different versions (see Terminology) in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile game. Characters Injustice Mobile includes all 30 characters from the console game: #Aquaman #Ares #Bane #Batgirl #Batman #Black Adam #Catwoman #Cyborg #Deathstroke #Doomsday #The Flash #Green Arrow #Green Lantern #Harley Quinn #Hawkgirl #Joker #Killer Frost #Lex Luthor #Lobo #Martian Manhunter #Nightwing #Raven #Scorpion #Shazam #Sinestro #Solomon Grundy #Superman #Wonder Woman #Zatanna #Zod Mobile exclusives Additionally, there are 5 mobile-exclusive characters. #Darkseid #Deadshot #Killer Croc #Static #The Arkham Knight All versions of characters #Aquaman/Prime #Aquaman/Flashpoint #Aquaman/Injustice 2 #Aquaman/Regime #Ares/Prime #The Merciless/Metal #Bane/Prime #Bane/Arkham Origins #Bane/Knightfall #Bane/Luchador #Bane/Regime #Batgirl/Prime #Batgirl/Arkham Knight #Batgirl/Cassandra Cain #Batman/Prime #Batman/Arkham Knight #Batman/Arkham Origins #Batman/Batman Ninja #Batman/Beyond #Batman/Beyond Animated #Batman/Blackest Night #Batman/Dawn of Justice #Batman/Flashpoint #Batman/Gaslight #Batman/Insurgency #Batman/Red Son #Black Adam/Prime #Black Adam/Kahndaq #Black Adam/New 52 #Black Adam/Regime #Catwoman/Prime #Catwoman/Ame-Comi #Catwoman/Arkham Knight #Catwoman/Batman Ninja #Catwoman/Batman Returns #Catwoman/Regime #Cyborg/Prime #Cyborg/Regime #Cyborg/Teen Titans #Darkseid/Prime #Darkseid/Apokolips #Deadshot/Arkham Origins #Deadshot/Suicide Squad #Deathstroke/Prime #Deathstroke/Arkham Origins #Deathstroke/Flashpoint #Deathstroke/Insurgency #Deathstroke/Red Son #Doomsday/Prime #Doomsday/Blackest Night #Doomsday/Containment #Doomsday/Regime #Green Arrow/Prime #Green Arrow/Arrow #Green Arrow/Insurgency #Green Arrow/Rebirth #Green Lantern/Prime #Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth #Green Lantern/John Stewart #Green Lantern/New 52 #Green Lantern/Red Son #Green Lantern/Regime #Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan #Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan #Harley Quinn/Prime #Harley Quinn/Animated #Harley Quinn/Arkham #Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight #Harley Quinn/Insurgency #Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad #Hawkgirl/Prime #Hawkgirl/Blackest Night #Hawkgirl/Earth 2 #Hawkgirl/Regime #Killer Croc/Arkham #Killer Frost/Prime #Killer Frost/Regime #Lex Luthor/Prime #Lex Luthor/Insurgency #Lex Luthor/Krypto #Lobo/Prime #Lobo/Bounty Hunter #Martian Manhunter/Prime #Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night #Nightwing/Prime #Nightwing/Batman Ninja #Nightwing/New 52 #Nightwing/Regime #Raven/Prime #Raven/Rebirth #Raven/Regime #Raven/Teen Titans #Scorpion/Klassic #Scorpion/Mortal Kombat #Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X #Shazam/Prime #Shazam/New 52 #Sinestro/Prime #Sinestro/Antimatter #Sinestro/Green Lantern #Sinestro/Regime #Solomon Grundy/Prime #Solomon Grundy/Boss #Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 #Solomon Grundy/Red Son #Solomon Grundy/Regime #Static/Prime #Superman/Prime #Superman/Blackest Night #Superman/Dawn of Justice #Superman/Godfall #Superman/Injustice 2 #Superman/Man of Steel #Superman/New 52 #Superman/Prison #Superman/Red Son #Superman/Regime #The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight #The Flash/Reverse Flash #The Flash/Prime #The Flash/Blackest Night #The Flash/Earth 2 #The Flash/Elseworld #The Flash/Metahuman #The Flash/New 52 #The Flash/Regime #The Flash/Wally West Rebirth #The Joker/Prime #The Joker/Arkham Origins #Lord Joker/Batman Ninja #The Joker/Insurgency #The Joker/Suicide Squad #The Batman Who Laughs/Metal #The Joker/The Killing Joke #The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad #Wonder Woman/Prime #Wonder Woman/600 #Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice #Wonder Woman/New 52 #Wonder Woman/Red Son #Wonder Woman/Regime #Zatanna/Prime #Zod/Prime #Zod/Man of Steel Tabular list : Trivia *Two of the mobile exclusives for the first Injustice mobile game (Darkseid and Deadshot) became playable in the Injustice 2 console game, although Darkseid has a different super move. Deadshot is playable in the Injustice 2 mobile game, but no version of Darkseid has been released yet. The Arkham Knight is also indirectly released as the closely related "Red Hood", as it is the identity Jason Todd took up in Batman: Arkham Knight after giving up the eponymous title and his vendetta against Batman. *All character cards have their "base" names announced by the voice when interacted with. For example, tapping on the card of Reverse Flash would result in the game saying "The Flash". As may be expected due to not being included in the console game, mobile-exclusive characters are announced with slightly different voices, most noticeably with Static and Deadshot. The Arkham Knight is announced as "Arkham Knight", without the "The". Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Tabs Category:Collection Tabs Category:Sell Tabs Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Tabs